


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by Olpgurl



Series: All the Tropes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finn ships it, First Kiss, Fluff, Matchmaking, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: His ex is getting married, her boss is a creep. It was only for two nights, really. They could totally pretend they were a loving couple instead of two people who had just met, right?





	1. I’m a creep

**Author's Note:**

> I got bitten by a plot bunny. It went all Monty Python and the Holy Grail on me. But after the my last super angsty story you guys get fluff. Just in time for Valentine’s Day. Which was completely intentional. At least that’s the story I’m sticking to.

The announcement had been a kick to the gut. Facebook. He’d found out she was engaged by Facebook. A whole childhood of memories, years of dating, a promise that they would always be friends. Fucking Facebook! It’s not like he hadn’t seen the pictures, he’d even met the guy once or twice but they’d been everything to each other and she couldn’t even call him with a heads up. Text him even. So much for the stupid saying about loving them and setting them free. He’d really just thought they’d get back together once upon a time. Next thing he knew, she was perfectly happy with someone else, giving him pitying looks like he hadn’t moved on. Why he’d made up the damn lie. 

The first time he’d seen them together had been a bit of a shock, of course he hadn’t reacted well. And what kind of stupid nickname was Snap anyways. So she’d called him, tried to smooth things over, saying he was supposed to to be dating too. At first he didn’t want to date someone else, they’d been childhood sweethearts, it was supposed to be perfect. But she’d wanted to make sure they didn’t regret getting married, they’d never been with anyone else. So he’d stupidly agreed. And now she was going to marry someone else. 

It had been completely offhand. She called out of the blue. The soccer game on in the background was 100% to blame. He couldn’t lie to save his life, usually. So when she asked if he’d been seeing someone, wanting to go on a damn double date to catch up he’d said yes he’d met someone. But online. And they couldn’t because they lived in England. Fucking FIFA. It sounded so fake, even he knew it. But he’d clung to the lie like a lifeline. And now he was completely and utterly screwed. 

She’d actually come over, to invite him personally. After Facebook, it didn’t really count. Completely expecting the six months heads up would be enough time for him to arrange the vague significant other to come to the States. He’d nodded, he could fix this, he had tons of time. If he’d actually done something about it months ago. 

“I need someone British,” he moaned into his beer. 

“Ah buddy, do I need to cut you off?” Finn said hesitantly. “That’s a little random, even for you.”

He looked up at his coworker. Finn had been transferred to his office last year, he was one of his few people in his life who had missed all of the drama. Why he’d accepted the offer to go out for a beer (or three), the guy was completely unconnected to his current crisis. So much for a night off of freaking out. “My ex’s wedding is in two weeks,” he started with a sigh. “I need a date, I stupidly said I had one. An English one. And I don’t.”

“Ask Hux,” he said laughing. 

“I’d skip out of the wedding before subjecting myself to that,” he replied. That guy was a dick. 

“How fancy we talking here?” he asked. 

“What?” he asked, completely confused. 

Finn rolled his eyes. “The wedding dumbass,” he replied. “Is it one of those stupid, ridiculously expensive ones or we talking backyard with dollar store decorations?”

He had to shake his head. “Does it matter?”

Finn grinned at him. “Guess I’ve never mentioned my best friend, have I?” he said smugly. 

 

*****

 

He felt like a bit of an idiot. He and Finn were friendly but he wasn’t quite sure they were friends. But Finn had insisted. So here he was heading over to the guy’s apartment for the first time ever. This Rey was his last hope. He just had to convince her he wasn’t completely pathetic. He was doomed. But Finn seemed optimistic. He was pretty sure that was the guy’s default setting though. 

He wasn’t sure how he survived dinner, there was no way this didn’t look anything like a set up. Finn and his girlfriend were obviously close with her so he was the one on the hot seat. A ton of semi invasive questions later, he found himself not so subtly alone with Rey. Fucking fantastic. 

“So ... wedding date huh?” she asked. At least she sounded amused. And English.

He huffed. “How much did the bastard tell you?” he asked suspiciously. “I’m wondering how sad you think I am.”

She laughed gleefully, head thrown back. At least he was good for something. “He only told me you needed a British girlfriend for the night,” she answered. “It seemed a little strange but who am I to judge? He promised me you aren’t some complete wanker. I figured I could see for myself. The open bar doesn’t hurt either.”

Wait? Was she actually considering this? “So what’s the assessment?, he said aiming for casual. “Wanker or some even worse slang word I don’t know because I’m a Yank?”

“Yank would be the worst case,” she replied smiling. “And you don’t seem terrible. I think we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement Mister Dameron.”

“K, that just sounds like the beginning to a bad porn,” he replied. “And forget I said that, please. I’m not single because I’m some crazy porn addict, promise. Did Finn mention I have no filter when I’m nervous? I really hope so.” He buried his head in his hands, Finn was going to be pissed. 

He felt the small hand on his shoulder, the warm weight comforting. “He did actually,” she replied after a giggle. “But I’m guessing he didn’t mention my little problem.”

 

*****

 

He was a complete arse, but not a stupid one. He never did anything that she could go to HR about. He’d never touched her, asked her out, made her stay late alone with him. But he was always just too close, always watching her. Everything inside of her screamed creep but that would never get the man fired, he was the boss’ son. So she’d lied. 

It’s not like she hadn’t told the lie before. Going out to clubs, public transit, parties, every woman had probably told this lie. Too bad it works a lot better with a stranger than your supervisor. So she needed a boyfriend, someone to keep him away from her at the party. And hopefully that would be the end of it. Finn had offered, but she’d been worried they’d have to be convincing. She definitely would never be able to look at Rose or Finn again if they needed to kiss. So she’d figured why not meet the man when Finn suggested it. It was only for two nights, what could go wrong?

“So what do you think?” she asked once she had explained. “You help me and I help you.”

He gave her a slow smile. “I think you’ve got a deal.”

 

****

 

They’d exchanged numbers, needing to get their stories straight beforehand. Finn looked a little too smug when he caught them, Rose giving her a thumbs up, mouthing the word ‘hot’ behind her boyfriend’s back. Usually she would have stayed for movie after dinner with them but she was certain they’d never actually watch the film with the mood they were in. They were acting like he’d proposed or something. She knew his name and where he worked, it wasn’t anything more than that. She enjoyed her job (well, other than the one drawback), she was fine being single for now. She didn’t know what his story was but it was just a business transaction as far as she was concerned. 

They met for coffee on Wednesday, both rushing over from work. She had to agree with Rose, he was definitely hot. And the fact he looked good in a suit worked in her favour. They decided to just stick as close to the truth as possible, there wasn’t any need to make up some elaborate backstory. They had met online, talked for almost a year. She only had been here for four months, so they were still adjusting to being a couple in person. Hopefully that would put off any questions about marriage. It was basically the truth, other than how they had met. Once she had finished her schooling she had moved to back America. Her father was from here, her mother English, she had grown up in both countries.

“So, boundaries?” he asked when he came back with a second drink for them both. “We’ve got your party first. I’m guessing a work thing will mean PDA’s aren’t necessary.”

She could feel the flush on her face. “I doubt it but my boss seems like the persistent type,” she replied. “We can probably get away with holding hands, maybe a kiss on the cheek.”

“I promise not to slobber all over your face then,” he laughed. 

“What about the wedding?” she asked in return. 

“Nah, maybe just dance a few times. Karé will probably want to meet you, then we can just hide out for a few hours before taking off,” he answered. “There’s going to be a ton of people, no one will notice if we leave early.”

“Meet me?” she asked in surprise. “Why would she care?”

Poe let out a groan. “She thinks I’m still in love with her. When we broke up I figured it was just for a few months. Then next thing I know she’s all serious with some other guy. I didn’t do well the first time I met him and now all I get from her is these looks like I’m some sad puppy.”

“Are you still in love with her?” she questioned. “If you’re using me to break up their wedding, we’re going to have a problem.”

He looked shocked, like the idea had never occurred to him. “It’s over, I got that a long time ago. I should have figured it out sooner but I didn’t. First she wanted to go to different schools, then it was we needed jobs, then it was the whole we should experience life crap. She kept putting us talking about getting married off. So we do the date other people thing and she’s happier than I’d seen her in years. I don’t want her back, but I don’t want the pity either. So I’m going to show her she can stop worrying about me, we were friends for a long time first. Maybe we can be again, but we weren’t meant to be together.”

She was glad to hear that at least. But it honestly just made her more curious. “So why haven’t you found someone then?” she tried. 

Poe just shrugged. “I threw myself into work, didn’t really care about finding anyone. I’ve dated yeah but no one ever really clicked. You can’t force falling in love. If it happens, great. If it doesn’t, oh well.”

She supposed he was right, not like it mattered. She wasn’t looking for love anyways. They finished up their drinks, setting up the last minute details. The party was on Saturday, they’d see each other soon enough. 

 

*****

 

He could do this. It was just like any first date. Except they were supposed to be a couple already. And they’re lying to everyone. And she was entirely too attractive but this was supposed to be just a quick ... whatever. He released the death grip on steering wheel, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He sent her a quick text, she said she’d meet him down here. Because this wasn’t a real date, he doubted she wanted the random guy she’d just met knowing which apartment was hers. But they were supposed to be a couple so they had to arrive together. This was a mess. 

She texted back, saying she would be down in a second. She’d be easy enough to notice, he doubted there’d be a whole lot of people in formal wear coming out of her building in the next few minutes. He spotted her instantly, the long skirt of her dress waving in the breeze. She looked good. Really good. This might be a little harder than he thought it would be. 

He got out of his car quickly, walking around to the passenger side. She gave him an odd look when he opened the door for her but didn’t object when he helped her in. He jogged back to his side, staring the car. 

She was still staring at him. “Where’s the party?” he asked her when she didn’t say anything. 

“You know no one is watching us, right?” she asked instead. 

“Still doesn’t mean I can’t be a gentleman,” he replied easily. “So where to?”

She gave him directions, their final destination a house he would never be able to afford even if he saved every cent he’d ever make in his life. They had valet parking, making him hand over his keys reluctantly. The sports car was one of the few luxuries he’d allowed himself. This was real life, not Ferris Bueller. Rey was waiting for him on the first step, it was showtime. He tried to give her a comforting smile before holding his hand out. She laced her fingers with his before heading up to the house. 

 

*****

 

She was an engineer, she had learned all sorts of different equations during her life. The one she was currently pondering was ‘Ben Solo + alcohol = asshole’. She knew she’d have to see him, it was his mother’s house after all but he’d zeroed in on her the moment they’d walked in the door. “Rey! You’re here,” the slight slur evident in his voice. He stopped short when he noticed she wasn’t alone. “Who’s that?”

Well she wouldn’t have to point out her annoying supervisor discreetly. She glanced at Poe briefly, he didn’t seem the slightest bit upset by the man’s rudeness. “I’m Poe, Rey’s boyfriend” he said breezily. “And you are?”

She watched him attempt to straighten up, Ben loved to lord his height over most people. “I’m her superior, Ben Solo,” he said loftily. He reached his hand out to shake, probably wanting to do the hand crush thing men do. 

Poe raised his right hand, never letting go of her own. She was confused until he shifted his grip to place a light kiss on her fingers before letting go to shake. Ben was furious, she almost giggled. “Sorry Brian, she’s never mentioned you before.”

“It’s Ben,” he replied angrily. 

Poe’s face scrunched up like he was in deep thought. “Don’t remember a Ben either,” he said casually. He turned to look at her. “So should we get a drink sweetheart?”

She nodded quickly, she didn’t trust herself to open her mouth. Poe offered her his hand again, leading her away. They found their way the bar before she collapsed against his shoulder, laughing. “That was a thing of beauty!” she exclaimed.

He smiled at her. “True test is if he got the point.”

Oh he got the point judging from the dirty looks they were receiving. Monday would be interesting to say the least. They spent the night avoiding Ben, Poe doing the perfect job of adoring boyfriend. He was always touching her somehow, hand in hand, on her back, she’d shivered when he had caressed her cheek. She was falling for the lie, everyone else must be sold. 

They made it through the night without having to talk to him again, she just started ignoring the looks. She was surprised to find she was actually enjoying herself. Poe was funny, definitely intelligent and had a much better handle on dealing with people than she did. She was shocked when he was telling her it was close to 11, they’d agreed to leave before then. So he ushered her back to the entrance, giving the valet his ticket. 

He waited until they were out of the driveway before saying anything. “Did I pass?” he asked grinning. 

“You know you did,” she replied with an eye roll. “Here’s hoping he wasn’t drunk enough to forget the whole night. It would have all been for nothing then.”

 

*****

 

He rarely got texts at work, everyone he talked to was usually working too. He always checked, paranoid it was his dad. He wasn’t expecting to hear from Rey this early on a Tuesday. 

**He’s worse!!!!!!!** 😭😭😭😭😭😭 

**Who, your boss?**

**YESSSS**

**Did he black out?**

**Noooooo**

**You’re going to need to give me more than one word answers here Rey.**

**Help me**

**Two words answers aren’t better.**

**Pick me up for lunch.  
** **My treat  
** **I might have to kiss you.  
** **Better mr perfect texter 🙄**

He groaned. This was not how it was supposed to go. 

**No tongue.**

**c u @ 12**

He went off to find Finn, he didn’t even want to consider Rey’s idea of directions via text. “So you guys had a good time?” he asked with a sly smile. 

“Her texts are incomprehensible, but I’m guessing her boss is doubling down or something,” he replied. “So we show him I’m still around. After next week, we probably won’t ever talk to each other again. ”

Finn didn’t look like he believed him. He wasn’t sure he believed himself. 

 

*****

 

Her leg was bouncing under her desk, eyes going frequently to the clock at the bottom of her screen. Watched pot, the most apt saying right about now. It had been an hour since she’d texted him the SOS. At 11:58, she was startled when her phone vibrated on her desk, too fixated on her computer. Poe was on his way up. It was just going to be a quick peck, she could do that. 

Ben spent yesterday avoiding her, it was heaven. She’d been beaming the whole way home. But this morning? He’d been in her office seven times, wanting to ‘check’ on her progress. Asking if she needed any help. He couldn’t help her if she wanted him to, he didn’t have a bloody clue about design specs, not really. He was being an absolute pest. 

She grabbed her purse from under her desk, heading towards the elevator to wait for him. It should have been simple, but the world was conspiring against her today. Both of the Solos were already there. “Heading to lunch too? You should join us,” the bane of her existence asked. 

Leia chimed in as well. “Yes, Ben has been raving about you for weeks. I didn’t get the chance to talk to you at the party, I’m sorry. You should absolutely join us, I think we should get better acquainted.”

She fumbled for a reply, the ding of the lift making her turn. The doors opened revealing Poe leaning back against the handrail. She was just going walk up, a quick little kiss. That had been the plan anyways. She rushed over to him, his eyes widening. He straightened up, arms circling her as she hugged him tightly. “I have plans with my boyfriend,” she blurted out. “Perhaps another time.”

She didn’t know Leia Organa-Solo well, she rarely interacted with her. But the woman looked pissed. At her son. They’d followed her in, Leia glaring at the man. “So how long have you two been together?” the older woman asked. 

“About a year and a half,” she lied, after leaving his embrace. “Poe’s one of the reasons I decided to move back to America.”

“I see,” Leia replied evenly. 

“Great party Saturday, by the way,” Poe chimed in. 

Leia’s eyes narrowed, head turning sharply to her son. Ben was avoiding everyone’s gaze, his normally tall frame was hunched into the corner. She had the distinct impression her problems with her supervisor were over. By the end of the week, she had decided that lunch was the best $40 she had ever spent.


	2. I want you to notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night but then we got the picture. So apologies for those of you who follow my main, I think I only reblogged it like 3 or 4 times 😂. 
> 
> And sorry for Karé but there had to be passive aggressive bitchfest. It’s a fake dating fic with a wedding so come on.

So he might have kept up with the texting. When he could understand it. He was getting better at translating emojis at least. He was nervous about today, he knew it. He hated weddings like this so much. Just another clue he had missed, he would have wanted something far more casual if they’d gotten married. But Saturday had arrived, making him want to groan. It was going to be a long day. 

He resisted the urge to start drinking. Being shit faced might make today bearable but it wouldn’t do anything for his most pathetic ex title. 3:00 pm couldn’t come soon enough. He didn’t know why the hell he was so nervous, he was over her. He had a date as promised, they rarely talked in person these days, they could pull this off. It was supposed to be like 150 people tonight, she’d talk to them for about five seconds and then they could take off. Deal done. He needed to stop overthinking everything. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. 

**So what are you wearing?**

😮 

**Tonight! What are you wearing TONIGHT?**

🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣  
**Ur so bad at this**

**At least I can spell.**

**It’s called time management**  
**Same dress or do I need to change**  
**Ur buying then btw**

 **The dress from the party is fine. I’m not buying you a new one. I’ve been dress shopping before. NEVER AGAIN.**

😩 **meanie**  
**Do u need a distraction? Trying to get ready**

**Fuck yes. And the wedding is hours away, how can you be getting ready so soon?**

**Men** 🙄  
**B there soon**  
**Where do u live**

He sent her the address. What happened to just two nights?

 

*****

“I’m taking over your washroom,” she said as she walked through the door, multiple bags in her arms. “If I need to keep you calm, that’s the least you can do for me.”

“Good thing I showered already,” he grumbled. 

She dropped everything but the garment bag, placing her free hand on her hip. “If you want her to stop pitying you, I need to look perfect. It’s always a bonus if the new girlfriend looks better, just that little dig. She’s spending hours getting ready, I guarantee. So I have to as well.”

“You looked amazing at the party, just do that,” he replied.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she laughed. “And thanks.” She had to be blushing. Furiously. 

He really did look nervous, she supposed the stakes were a little higher for him. “So backstory time,” she said as she started in on her hair. She was supposed to be keeping his mind occupied. “You did your part, I refuse to fail at mine.”

So he did. “Wait? You were childhood sweethearts? Then won’t all your friends know that I don’t exist?” she asked nervously. 

He sighed. “I told you I didn’t take it well. So daddy lost the kids in the divorce.”

“Poe,” she said forcefully. “Don’t ever call yourself daddy I front of me again. If you do, I have to fake break up with you.”

“Don’t worry,” he smirked. “Not my kink, fake or otherwise.”

She might have given him the stink eye before going back to curling her hair. Whoever she was, the bride had done a number on him. She was looking forward to this.

 

*****

 

Weddings are kinda boring. Why has he wanted one so much? Listening to someone drone on for an hour, ugly dresses. He was seriously glad he didn’t have allergies, way too many flowers. But it was over. He’d almost expected some kind of crushing, soul sucking moment when it was official but he really was just bored. Rey was playing Candy Crush the whole time. Good thing they were at the back.

She slid her phone back in the tiny thing she called a purse just in time for the happy couple to walk back down the aisle. He was going to end up holding that thing at some point, he knew it. He was finally starting to understand why all the women he knew bitched about pockets. 

They had time to kill until the reception, he had no intention of being there early. They headed back to his place to drop off his car and pack her things back up into hers, before taking it back to her apartment. It was an Uber kind of night, open bar and all that. If things went really wrong, the bar would become his new best friend. 

They made it to the reception hall slightly late but they’d been seated in the sticks so it was easy to sneak in. Yeah, she really did a bang up job at killing any feelings he might have had for her. So they survived the speeches and the weird food, he couldn’t wait until they could get out of here. But they had to talk to her, even if it was just for a bit. Maybe she wouldn’t notice if he unfriended her. 

They finally started up the music, he knew what that meant. He could go up and congratulate them, then get the fuck out of here. He ignored the part of him that wanted to stay, Rey had spent forever getting ready. Maybe he’d just leave it up to her to decide. 

 

*****

This was taking bloody forever! They’d eaten and chatted to everyone. Everyone but the one person she wanted to speak to. Poe had done such an amazing job deterring Ben, she owed him the same. She would be the best fake girlfriend in existence. 

He dragged her to the dance floor, the newlyweds didn’t seem to want to leave it. It was time to force them to talk. She would kill for a burger, pizza, anything right now, the tiny servings had done nothing. The hunger was making her cranky and Poe looked more than a little annoyed himself. She wasn’t a very good dancer but he seemed unconcerned. She could survive a few slow songs, surely. 

 

*****

 

He’d just about given up, they’d been here for an eternity. He’d sat through awkward conversations with people he hadn’t really spoken to in years. He’d had enough alcohol that he could could still be buzzed but not make an ass out of himself. He just wanted to leave. What was the point of inviting him if she was just going to ignore that he was here? It really was like she was rubbing it in, Rey being here was the only reason he hadn’t just lost it and left already. 

She gave a groan, head colliding with his shoulder. “I’m starving!” she moaned. 

He chuckled. “This is a complete failure,” he chuckled. “Let’s get some real food. I owe you anyways, you paid last time. We’ll go wherever you want.”

Her head popped up, huge smile spread over her face. “I love you more than everyone I’ve ever met in my life right now.”

“Wow .... she is English,” the familiar voice said from behind him. Fucking fantastic. 

He pulled away from Rey, turning slowly. “Congratulations Karé. Snap.”

“It was a lovely ceremony,” Rey chimed in. He barely kept back the snort. Liar. 

“I’m so glad you could make it,” the bride said civilly. “I was starting to think you didn’t exist. I don’t even know your name.”

He got the hint, making the introductions. Leaving them all in an awkward silence. Snap saved the day. “So how was your trip?” he asked politely. 

Rey looked at him, confused. “Trip?”

“Yeah, you know, from England,” the man clarified. 

Her eyes widened as she understood. “Oh, I moved here months ago,” she explained. She wrapped her arm around his. “It was time we finally had a chance to be together in person.”

She looked at him adoringly, he almost burst out laughing.

“Well I’m glad you could make it, just treat Poe well,” Karé said after another uncomfortable silence. “We’ve known each other our whole lives, I never want to see him hurt by someone. He was heartbroken when we broke up. I wouldn’t want to see that again. So please don’t be using him for like a green card or anything silly. He deserves better. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I feel I should be honest.”

He hadn’t known Rey long but the narrowed eyes were a dead giveaway. She was pissed. “I have dual citizenship, you needn’t worry,” she said in an overly sweet voice. “And only a horrible person would use Poe, he’s wonderful. I can’t imagine anyone doing something like say, stringing him along for years. And since we’re being honest, between the two of us, I’m not the one who’s hurt him.”

He remembered that look from his ex, things were about to get ugly. Maybe Snap was the right guy for her, he definitely noticed it too. “Well thanks for coming but we still have the bouquet and garter thing left,” he said hurriedly. “I’m sure you understand.”

He nodded distractedly, keeping a firm grip on Rey’s arm as the couple rushed away. They could finally get out of here, he doubted Karé would bother him again after that stunt. He didn’t belong with the people here anymore, everyone had moved on just fine without him. And he was more than okay with it, he’d moved on too. As he watched them disappear into the crowd, the breathe he hadn’t realized he was holding coming out on a rush. 

“Thanks for the defence,” he said quietly. The mood had gotten a little tense. “So food or do you just want to go home?”

“We aren’t leaving,” she said firmly.

 

*****

 

You don’t have to do this,” he said chuckling. “I’m fine just getting out of here. It’s done, she’s married, we can just let it go.”

“Poe, this is a ‘hold my beer’ moment, so hold my beer,” she grinned. She handed her drink and clutch to him, she was going to get the last word. 

“You’re drinking champagne Rey,” he called out. But he was laughing at least, he’d looked a little worn for a moment there. 

She gave him a rude gesture behind her back, raising one arm so it was hidden from the other guests as she walked towards the assembled group. She knew the wedges had been a good choice. 

 

*****

 

Women were a little terrifying when they wanted to be. The group finally gave way, showing a flushed, smiling Rey, arm held high. With her prize. He let out a loud whoop, it was kinda impressive. She walked back towards him, the smile on her face never dropping. Who was he kidding, it was fucking hot. Rey had demolished them. 

“You realize you need to kiss me right now,” she said once she’d reached him. “Really just rub it in.”

Yeah, he wasn’t going to object to that. They hadn’t really talked about it, it was always just there at the back of his mind. They knew they might have to kiss, just to keep up appearances. But first kisses were always a risk. They could be amazing. Or just complete disasters. This was definitely in the first category. It might have gotten a little out of hand if the catcalls and shouts of ‘get a room’ were anything to go by. But she was almost the same height with her heels, she fit perfectly up against him. And she was definitely enjoying it if the tiny mewls were anything to go by. It was a little hard to untangle themselves but he’d needed to. Before other things got hard. 

“I thought you said no tongue?” she teased. Okay, he was enjoying how flushed she looked right now.

“Well if you look at it, this is almost like our what, second or third date?” he teased back. “I’ve been a perfect gentleman then.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Finn’s, coffee, party, lunch, wedding. I’m arguing for fifth date,” she smirked. “You’ve been too much of a gentleman.”

“I think we should get out of here,” he replied reaching out for her hand. “We can start date six with real food. And you can tell me what’s allowed after that many dates, I need to catch up.”

 

*****

 

Poe swore they had the best pizza in town so she was more than happy to lean up against his chest while they waited in the long line filled with an assortment of people. Even if they were getting a few strange looks in their clothes and her clutching a bouquet. There was no way she was going to risk leaving it in their Uber, he’d been a tad annoyed with them. It’s not like they had planned to give him a show. 

She wasn’t sure what was going to happen, it’s not like she had planned for something like this. But it had, might as well see where it would go. He was definitely a cuddler. It would take some getting used to, but she was certain she’d come to enjoy it. 

 

*****

 

“Do it!” she laughed. “It’s fitting and I have far more important things planned for today.”

One eyebrow raised. “What kind of things?” 

“Just post it already!” she exclaimed. “It’ll be far more fun to show than tell.”

“Debatable,” he muttered, but he put up the picture anyways. It was probably his first post in years. He knew he hadn’t updated at all since he met Rey and that was two years ago. He didn’t even get a chance to give a sarcastic ‘happy, now?’ before he got the notification. 

Dad had taken it, it was one of the few that wasn’t a blurry mess. And then he’d had to text it to himself, the man still couldn’t figure out how to work his phone. But Rey liked it, it was obvious what was going on and they could get back to business. They really did have more important things to do today. 

**Rose Tico**  
**YOU BASTARDS ACTUALLY ELOPED!!!!! NOW I OWE FINN 100 BUCKS** 😭

He still hated fucking Facebook. But it was slightly more satisfying when he actually had something worthwhile going on in his life to post.


End file.
